Time Waits for No One
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Arthur and Hermione have been married for five years.All is good.Except...Hermione has a secret.One she's desperate to keep hidden.A secret that Morgana will use to destroy the future of Camelot.Mordred joins the Camelot Knighthood.Guinevere is passing information to Morgana from inside the walls of the citadel.War will break out. Will Arthur's properous reign soon come to an end?
1. Prologue

**The beginning of the third and final story in this series. Speaking of 'series' I think the whole three stories deserve a saga title. You know how The Golden Compass, Subtle Knife, and Amber Spyglass are called the His Dark Materials series? (Which by the way my favourite series ever! Apart from HP and others but... still.) Comment some good ones you think might work and if I like yours I'll make sure to give you credit in the next chapter and let everyone know what I've chosen for it. If not, I'm sure I'll think of one soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_"Arise, Sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot."_

_Arthur smiled proudly down at the young man kneeling before him. He couldn't help but remember when Mordred was a small, helpless child all those years ago. When he, Merlin, and Morgana had saved the child's life. If they hadn't, Arthur might not be alive at that moment... Mordred had proved himself to be a great and brave warrior. And this was his reward._

_Hermione smiled quaintly beside her husband, dressed in red to match him for this important ceremony, her eyes fixated on Mordred's face. There was something about him... so innocent, so caring, so loyal... but so easily manipulated..._

_Arthur seemed convinced Mordred would become like him within a few years of hard training, so Hermione didn't want to seem distrustful of the new addition to the knights. Yet, Merlin seemed troubled about Mordred as well..._

_The ceremony was over just as quickly as it had started and the King and his Queen strolled out of the Throne Room down the corridor._

_"I think Mordred has much to learn," Arthur told Hermione, "but he shows a lot of promise. I intend to make him a great knight."_

_"I am pleased that you're so excited about it," Hermione said cheerfully, reaching over to grasp his hand. He smiled softly and entwined his fingers with hers, rubbing his thumb gently on the top of her hand. "Just don't throw yourself in headfirst, Arthur."_

_"What do you mean?" Arthur's light brows went down and Hermione worried she'd upset him._

_"I just mean... be careful, I guess," she finished lamely._

_"Alright," Arthur agreed, still puzzled but not wanting to disappoint his beloved wife. They shared a quick kiss and then parted to attend to different things. Hermione turned the corner and knocked into someone._

_"Oh, I'm so-" she stopped when she saw the victim to her clumsiness was Guinevere. Gwen shook it off and smiled primly at Hermione. "Sorry."_

_"No, the fault was all mine, Your Majesty," Guinevere disagreed politely._

_"No, it was me," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. Please, don't let me interrupt you, you must have been going somewhere important. Wait... are you going out of the castle?"_

_Hermione wasn't ever usually nosy but it seemed very unlike Guinevere to be going out in a cloak at this hour. At this hour she would be helping Jada with chores._

_"... Yes, My Lady, I am," Guinevere began lightly. "Supplies to pick up. Gaius wanted me to get some things since Merlin is busy."_

_Hermione nodded in approval. "Well, it's a nice day out, so enjoy the fresh air."_

_"I will, My Lady," Gwen smiled brightly, stepping past the queen to continue down her path, her smile replaced with an annoyed scowl. She went round the bend and her hood went up, covering her face as she stepped outside into the hot, humid day._

_"Morgana?" Guinevere asked once she was a good few minutes into the forest. A figure slipped around a tree trunk and approached, lowering their hood. Morgana. She beckoned Gwen over, hissed an incantation, and suddenly a hovel appeared off to the left. Guinevere's eyes widened._

_"How did you do that?"_

_"A disillusionment charm," Morgana waved her hand absent-mindedly. "Keeps me hidden from people I don't care to see."_

_She led Gwen inside of her dark shack, and the maid examined all the trinkets, vials, and other magical oddities stashed around Morgana's home._

_"So, have you any news of interest?" Morgana lounged by the crackling fire in a chair, using her dagger to carve into a half-finished project she'd left lying next to her._

_"Mordred has been named a Knight of Camelot," Guinevere offered. Morgana glared at her wooden piece and her carving became more harsh and the wood started going jagged in spots._

_"How sweet," she murmured sarcastically, blue eyes bright in annoyance. Gwen's eyes were traveling all around to really look at Morgana's things. "Anything else?"_

_"No, My Lady, not that I'm aware of," Guinevere admitted, entwining her bronzed fingers together distractedly._

_"You may leave, then, Guinevere," Morgana dismissed her ally. "I will accept this bit of news since you've just become a traitor, but from now on we need only meet for more pressing information."_

_Guinevere nodded slowly, a little offended but knowing she hadn't really come with the most important news. Morgana looked up and offered Gwen a tight smile so as not to hurt her feelings much more._

_"Do not be upset, soon, I should hope, you will come to me with news that can be very useful," Morgana reassured her. "And you'll have proven your abilities. Now, go before anyone gets suspicious."_

_Guinevere brushed a black curl out of her face, curtsied hastily, and exited the hovel. She opened her mouth as the door shut behind her, wanting to say something, but when she turned around the hovel was gone once more. Guinevere stood, still in awe, and then revolved to leave. Magic was truly interesting. The young woman never thought she'd hear herself think something like that, but she felt that she was growing on magic. Maybe Morgana could teach her some. Why, if she learned a lot about magic, she'd finally be able to go face-to-face with Hermione and the Queen wouldn't have the upper hand any longer._

_Guinevere smirked in satisfaction at her fantasy. She wanted Hermione to feel tiny and worthless and ordinary. _

_Because that was how Guinevere felt._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you liked the prologue! :) I just thought about this, but Merlin is such an epic guy that he can conjure things out of thin air. And everyone in the modern wizarding world is aware that, stated by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, that shouldn't be possible. Yet, Merlin can do it. ;) He defies the laws, man.**

* * *

"Merlin, we're missing wine! And flowers, you were supposed to pick some flowers for me to give to her!"

Merlin glared at Arthur from under his lashes as he finished lighting the last wick in the candelabra. Merlin took his time stretching, much to Arthur's annoyance, and leaned down next to the table to pluck the pitcher and set it on the table.

"You should give me more credit for setting up _your _five-year anniversary dinner," Merlin grumbled. But he _had _forgotten the flowers... hmm...

"I left them outside the room, let me just-" Merlin scampered out of the chambers into the empty corridor.

"Who in the _FIVE KINGDOMS _leaves flowers in the corridor?" Arthur hissed after Merlin, who slammed the door shut and made sure that the corridor was truly empty, shook his head, and concentrated on his hand._  
_

_"Bléd blósma," _Merlin whispered. A beautiful bouquet of lilies blossomed in his hand and he gripped the stems tightly, satisfied. He entered the chambers once more and handed the flowers over to Arthur, who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"You can stop worrying about the dinner you didn't prepare, Arthur," Merlin joked.

"Very funny, Merlin," Arthur shot back, yet he was relaxing already. He suddenly jumped and rushed to the mirror above his washing basin, brushing strands of hair into perfect place on his head with his fingers. He checked the strings of his dark blue top. It was Hermione's favourite shirt of his.

_"Why are you so attracted to this shirt?"_

_"It brings out your eyes. Besides, My King, it's not the shirt that attracts me..."_

Arthur smiled and returned to the table. Merlin sensed footsteps so he made a dash for the door, hissing a "she's coming!" He casually strolled towards the stairs as Hermione approached, wearing a simple long-sleeved, forest green gown. It was Arthur's favourite dress of hers.

_"Do you realize how inappropriately you're staring at my gown, Arthur?"_

_"I wasn't looking at you like!- okay, so maybe a little but really, the colour suits you very well."_

_"How so?"_

_"Erm... it just... goes nicely with your lightly tanned skin. And your warm heart."_

_"I should have just been satisfied with the compliment and not asked anything else."_

Hermione smoothed her skirt down, a smile on her face for a moment. And then her heart suddenly fell. She ignored the uncomfortable feeling and put a smirk on as Merlin passed.

"You know I love calla lilies," Hermione stated quietly as she strode past. Merlin coughed and staggered, making Hermione snort once before she opened the door to her and Arthur's chambers. The man of the hour was pouring wine into goblets, of which there were two, that rested on the nicely decorated table. Supper looked delicious and candles were lit all over the room. Hermione couldn't contain a smile.

"I wonder what all this is about," she said nonchalantly, closing the door and strolling over to the wooden table. Arthur's face slightly fell as he stood on the other side, waiting and hoping Hermione would notice the shirt he wore. He certainly noticed her dress and his mind was wandering onto thoughts of what was under it. Hardly respectable, but he didn't really care about that at the moment...

"Oh.. I know!" Hermione gasped, a smile on her face. Arthur grinned back, nodding enthusiastically. "An early birthday feast! You are turning- let me think, fourty-"

"What?" Arthur choked over some of her words.

"-in a fortnight," Hermione finished, index finger on her chin in thought.

"I am _not _an old man, and this isn't a birthday feast for myself!" Arthur said in exasperation. "It's-"

"Our anniversary," Hermione smiled sweetly, candle light reflected in her eyes. "You didn't believe that I'd forget, did you?"

Arthur's mouth opened but no sound came out. He managed to spit it out.

"Uh, no," he assured her, making her eyes narrow in suspicion. "Of course not, no! I didn't believe you!"

"Uh-huh," Hermione nodded, rounding the table corner to go up to Arthur and snake her arms around his neck. He brought his strong arms around her waist and they gazed into each other's eyes. Hermione brought her lips close to Arthur's ear.

"You remembered I like the shirt," she breathed, pulling away with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Of course I did," Arthur said quietly, getting cravings suddenly.. not for the food on the table. He was about kiss Hermione when she put her finger to his lips to stop him.

"I'm hungry, so that'll have to wait," one eyebrow went up. Arthur sighed a depressed sigh.

"I guess we can eat first," he agreed sadly, leading her to her chair. She rolled her eyes at his drama and let him help her push her chair in after she sat down.

"Thank you," she smirked, taking a neatly folded cloth napkin and setting it on her lap. Arthur walked to the spot he'd hidden the flowers, pulled them out, and went to his wife.

"Lovely lilies for a lovely queen," he presented them sweetly. Hermione took them and sniffed lightly. The aroma was extremely pleasant. Her favourite flowers.

"Where did you find them?" Hermione pushed, knowing Arthur was going to say something incredibly stupid but loving him anyway.

"Uh, the gardens, where else?" he laughed, rubbing his neck. Hermione could tell he was getting nervous and the pupils of his wonderfully blue eyes were dilating.

"Arthur," Hermione sighed, setting the roses in the vase on the table, "we don't have gardens."

Arthur stopped fidgeting and frowned. "We don't?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "although you'd think we would, this is a big castle and the grounds are huge... maybe the designers never thought about it? Which is a little odd, every castle usually has gardens... you know, we should get gardens."

"Well, we have vegetable and fruit gardens, but they're just for the servants to harvest from," Arthur told her. "Not an actual garden."

"I think we should have one."

"I think you're right."

"I think Merlin got these flowers for you to give to me," Hermione gave him a sharp look. Arthur made an 'O' with his mouth and sucked in.

"I think you're right again," Arthur sighed guiltily. He backed up, reached behind his back, and produced a bouquet of assorted flowers, lilies included. "So I got these myself. Bought them in the market from a woman who insisted the were fit for the Queen. Of course, I doubt she knew they were actually for the Queen considering I was wearing a hood."

Hermione gasped, admittedly surprised, and accepted the gorgeous bouquet. She placed them with the other flowers and tilted her head at Arthur.

"Why didn't you just go as yourself?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to be... intimidated," Arthur admitted, messing up his light blonde hair by running his hand through it. "Plus, if Merlin or Jada saw me or just a random servant they might accidentally tell you.. especially Merlin..."

Hermione made a noise at Arthur's jab, and he continued.

"I wanted it to be a complete surprise," Arthur said quietly, prompting Hermione's heart to flutter.

"Thank you, my love," she beckoned him over and took his hand, kissing it for a moment and then letting go gently. Arthur smiled happily and went to his seat. Hermione looked at all the food. Simple but enticing. Steaming chicken, fresh salad, assorted fruits and vegetables, bread with butter, and even some hot soup. And to top it all off, some wonderfully aged wine. Hermione took soup first, for she really did love the delicious liquid. It was a lentil soup, but the lentils hadn't gone all mushy and gross. The couple dined quietly for a moment until Hermione spoke.

"Arthur?"

Arthur tore a piece of bread from a roll and looked up, eyes bright and a casual smile on his face.

"Yes?"

Hermione couldn't speak for a moment.

"This is nice," she finished decidedly. Arthur nodded and glanced around.

"Yes, it is," he said. "I should just admit now that Merlin helped a lot..."

"That doesn't matter," Hermione sighed, shaking her head so her curls shook with it. "Merlin's a wonderful friend, he'd do anything for you, Arthur. It's the thought that counts, and the fact you decided to make this happen counts."

Arthur seemed very pleased and relieved. Hermione finished not long after Arthur, and decided to call Jada to prepare a hot bath. Once the steaming tub was full, Hermione thanked the sleep looking ginger girl and shut the door behind her. Arthur was at his desk, reading off some scrolls, a thoughtful look upon his face. Hermione found it cute. She set out a nightgown and tied her hair back, toying with the ties of her robe as she came to stand a bit away from the desk.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked softly. Arthur glanced up from his skimming and became slightly flustered, rising quickly from his seat.

"If you don't mind," Arthur said, cheeks slightly red. After all these years he could still be very thrown off by his wife. In a good way, of course.

"I don't."

Hermione hummed and turned away to go to the large tub. Arthur smiled to himself as if he was the luckiest man ever and said a silent, "Thank _you._"

* * *

Later that night Hermione lay in bed, her head on Arthur's chest. He was fast asleep, his left arm around her shoulders. Hermione always thought it funny that he slept on the left, for she had always slept on the right. She figured Kilgarrah would say something about destiny. She probably would have happily agreed.

His heart was beating rhythmically, slow but strong. Hermione liked to listen to it. It calmed her a little. Knowing he was alright. Alive. She didn't feel scared when she heard that steady thumping. But there was still some anxiety in her system, despite listening to his heart. Oh, she'd been so close to telling him! One second it would have taken to tell him. A few, simple words. She should have just said it.

But still, there was always more time. Plenty of time. She'd told herself that for the past week. The only person who knew was Gaius. He was giving her potions and tonics. She wondered if he'd told Merlin. Probably. But Merlin wasn't one to tell secrets. After all, he harboured the biggest one of all of them. Hermione felt really sorry for him. Arthur knew about her magic, yes, as did a few others. Guinevere, Jada, some of the knights most likely, Morgana, possibly some of the servants. Hermione didn't mind for the treated her no different, apart from Morgana. But still, she always had a little bug that ate at her insides. The fact Arthur still hadn't legalized magic... sort of hurt. She didn't eve really try to broach the subject, but when she did he insisted it was better to wait more time for the people to trust her before they found out and the laws were drastically altered.

But five years was enough time, surely? And Merlin deserved to be honoured in the court like in many of the legends she'd read long ago. But until Arthur changed Camelot's laws, he would be a manservant. Hermione hoped soon Arthur would change his mind. He accepted her, but she thought he still had trouble accepting magic itself.

So, if magic bothered him still, how would he react to the secret she'd kept for little more than a week?

She desperately hoped Arthur wouldn't hate her. Fear fo rejection and even exile was what delayed her from telling him. Hermione shut her eyelids tight and pleaded for sleep to come.


	3. Chapter 2

**Glad the second chapter was liked! I dunno how long this story will be, maybe around as long as the second one or less? Erm, I got another idea for the trilogy name. "The Once, Past, and Future Queen"? It makes sense in a very confusing way. Sigh. Last night I had an amazing, realistic dream about Bradley and I. I hope I have it again! XP I'm also just screaming internally at Guinevere in Season 5 when she makes Merlin do stuff for her like, really? Guinevere, you were supposedly Merlin's friend and once a servant. And now you just make him do stuff for you? What happened to the "humble, sweet, and loyal" image the writers had intended for Guinevere? So she becomes Queen and suddenly doesn't feel sympathy for servants/try to work on laws to help the poor/work for spreading hunger and diseases, walks around the castle in pretty dresses, and kisses Arthur? Oh, wait, she offers "helpful" advice to him occasionally... I preferred Gwen as a servant. Because I still had some respect/and or liked her a tad when she used to be a nice, friendly servant. I was okay with her. Then she became Queen and I just... no. Guinevere had a better character until she started getting lovey-dovey with Arthur. I am so again Arwen in BBC Merlin, but in most legends and books I'm actually very okay with it. Besides, legend Gwen is 10x better! The signature (most popular image of her) flaming red hair, green eyes, and fair skin. At least, I love her in the Warlord Chronicles. She won a battle and proved herself to Arthur! She was very much like a Slytherin, yes, but a terrific one! And Guinevere means fair-skinned, writers, come on you gotta think. I'm not at all racist but... I'm sorry half this chapter is a rant forgive me.**

* * *

"Merlin, thank you so much for helping put last night together," Hermione said gratefully, a knowing look in her eyes. Merlin smiled in embarrassment at her words as he finished the potion that was emitting mother-of-pearl steam in Gaius's chambers.

"Not as if I had a choice," he pointed out, carefully dripping the butterscotch coloured liquid into a small glass flask.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," Hermione apologized. "Consider tomorrow your day off. I'll smuggle all meals into our chambers myself and help Arthur.. well, get dressed."

"No, you really don't have to-" Merlin began to protest, feeling bad for his comment.

"I'm going to Merlin, so shut up," she said firmly. His lips clamped shut and she started to giggle. He handed her the flask silently and Hermione accepted it. She threw her head back and drank it all.

"Wow, Merlin," she choked out. "It tastes even worse than last time. Are you sure you know how to make this?"

"Of course I do!" he finally spoke, blue eyes indignant. "I read Gaius's instructions perfectly!" He picked up the parchment with the steps, as if to defend himself, and skimmed the neat writing.

"Look, I added the cranberries like he said," Merlin began, picking up a berry from the table. He held it in front of him, then brought it very close to his face, frowning. "Wait, is that a cranberry?"

Hermione nearly threw up the concoction, then smiled a Pan-Am smile at Merlin, who was half-suspicious, half-guilty.

"If this kills me tonight, I'll be sure to leave a note so Arthur can shove a spoon up your-"

"Merlin, did you make the potion right?" Gaius asked loudly as he swept into his chambers, approaching the very close magical people. Hermione turned her gaze to Gaius and Merlin gulped.

"Yes?" he said it like a question. Gaius came over and plucked the berry from Merlin's fingertips, popping it into his mouth.

"Mm, cranberry," Gaius smiled contentedly. Merlin heaved out in relief and Hermione winked at him as Gaius turned to go sit down.

"I think Arthur wants you, Merlin," the physician looked up from his writing. "Something about hunting."

Merlin groaned. "Really? I hate going on hunting trips!"

"Worried a doe will attack you?" Hermione asked casually as she opened a jar on a table to peer in at its contents.

"Shut up," Merlin muttered, only Gaius overheard. The old man turned and gazed at Merlin in a horrified slash scandalized expression.

"Merlin, that is _NO _way to speak to the Queen!" he gasped. "You idiot, she could have your head for that!"

Hermione set the jar down, crossed her arms, her back to Gaius, nodding in agreement. Merlin opened his mouth but no sound came out. Hermione's eyebrows went up nearly to her hairline and she brought her index finger up to draw it slowly across her throat. Merlin's mouth closed and he pursed his lips slightly to the side, eyes sort of squinted.

"It's alright, Gaius, I won't kill him today," Hermione drawled. "He did give me my medicine after all."

Merlin rolled his eyes as the brunette revolved to stare at Gaius. The latter seemed to be struck by a thought.

"Speaking of, has it been working well enough for you?" Gaius asked in concern, grey-blue eyes on her. Hermione reached up to instinctively toy with the silver circlet on her head.

"Yes, I feel much better after taking it," she told him sincerely. Gaius bared a smile happily.

"Good. We've got plenty more so come back when you need it!"

Hermione nodded obediently and she and Merlin left to go to her chambers. Arthur was waiting in his armour and he had an impatient look on his face.

"I've been waiting thirty minutes!" he told Merlin in irritation. He proceeded to turn to Hermione and kiss her hand and run his gloved hand down her long, thick braid affectionately while Merlin struggled to come up with an answer.

"Gaius just told me you wanted to go hunting!" Merlin spit out as Hermione watched with a funny expression on her face. At twenty-four, this still amused her to bits.

"I told Gaius that thirty minutes ago!"

Arthur and Merlin glared at each other silently.

"Maybe that explains it," Arthur commented quietly.

"Yeahhhhh," Merlin made a face.

"You got your armour on by yourself?" Hermione asked in plain disbelief.

"Yes, I did, thank you," Arthur replied, sneering at Merlin. Hermione blinked and suddenly choked on a laugh, which emitted an un-queenly snort. Arthur's chain mail top was on backwards. The hood was in the front, stuffed under and unnoticed by Arthur. Merlin put a hand on his hip.

"Are you sure you did it _correctly_?" he inquired lightly. Hermione slid over to Arthur and restrained herself from giggling loudly.

"Let's fix this," she suggested calmly. Merlin snorted and covered it up with a cough as Hermione pulled the top over a baffled Arthur's head and turned it around. She pulled it back over, mussing his hair, and the King cleared his throat.

"We can leave now," he told Merlin stiffly, blue eyes looking anywhere but at his servant. Hermione licked her lips and bowed her head once.

"Have fun," she called after them as they left the chambers. After a few minutes of quiet thinking, she headed down to Council Chambers.

* * *

Hermione sat regally in a seat in the center of the table. The Council members awaited eagerly to head her proposal.

"You are all aware that disease has become a slight problem in Camelot, more specifically in the lower town and outlying villages," Hermione began. A few members nodded or murmured in agreement so she continued bravely.

"As Queen, it is my duty to be concerned for the safety and good health of the people," she said. "And so to be hearing more reports of people dying or being bed-ridden from horrible illness, I have become concerned. Many of these crippled by plague and ailments can not afford a physician's medicine, or even their diagnosis! I do not wish to see or hear of anymore painful deaths. That is why I propose that we expand our medical aid to those in desperate need of attention. Free care should be given to those who receive little or no income. Because, without any way to pay, they will surely die if affected by sickness. We could set up stations around many areas of Camelot for easier access to such treatment for the people."

The Council Chambers began to be filled with a buzz as the members whispered to each other about Hermione's proposal. She waited nervously for someone to speak. She personally thought it a brilliant plan. Finally, a man with raven hair splashed with grey and a salt-and-pepper beard spoke up. It was Sir Arthgallo of Cambia.

"This idea, in my opinion, Your Highness, is nice one indeed..."

Hermione could sense the 'but' coming. "But?"

The man sighed and his peers nodded encouragingly. "But you, I'm sure, are aware we have quite a lack of physician's. Our resources are very limited when it comes to skilled doctors. We cannot set up stations everywhere if there are no men to fill them!"

Some noises of approval reached Hermione's ears and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Sir Arthgallo, " Hermione appreciated. "As to your concern, I have also thought of a solution. I believe we should assign more apprentices to current, well-trained physicians. Many of them learn quickly and can become great doctors. Take, for example, the King's manservant, Merlin. A few years of learning from Gaius and he's learned a lot more about herbs, healing tonics, and treating wounds. We need to find young, fresh-minded people to take on apprenticeship."

"Not to be brash, Your Majesty, but you must ask yourself, how many physicians will take time out of their lives to teach naïve boys about the wonders of medicine?" Sir Morholt of Essetir dared to ask, a sort of amused, superior look on his face. Hermione smiled calmly at him, remaining as Queenly as she could.

"The same physicians who accept payment for their work," she replied smoothly. "And payment is something we can offer."

Sir Morholt clenched his jaw and many of the Council members seemed to be brightening at her idea. The leader of the Council members and trusted advisor to the King and Queen, Sir Drystan, stood up and Hermione anxiously waited to hear the thoughts of the Council. She trusted Sir Drystan to be honest and wise with his words. He was an old, wizened man with kind amber eyes.

"Your Majesty," he began in his grand, yet warm voice, "I think you have a unanimous vote on this proposal. The Council agrees it is a wise and greatly needed approach. As soon as the King returns, we would like to get his approval and make this happen."

Hermione's smile was bright and she stood. "Thank you very much. I see this project becoming extremely successful very soon, and it will not be regretted."

Sir Drystan spoke again. "On my own accord, I would like to say that you have an extraordinary mind and kind heart, Your Highness." His eyes were sparkling as he praised her, and Hermione gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you, Sir Drystan," she bowed her head once as the session came to an end. "Thank you all again."

The room was filled with the buzz of voices again as Hermione exited, and Jada met her by the door.

"I heard everything you said, Your Majesty," Jada bounced happily with every step as Hermione went to return to the royal chambers, her and Arthur's room. "Your plan is magnificent! And I can say honestly that the people will be ever so grateful. They really do need more help with illness. You're such a wonderful Queen."

Hermione was overwhelmed by the praise she was receiving from everyone. "It's nothing, really, Jada. I'm just genuinely concerned for the people, because they're not just my subjects. They're my friends. And I know how horrible it must be to have someone you love struck by something you can't afford to cure. Even a simple illness can develop drastically without the proper treatment. One step at a time, Jada, that's all it is."

Jada left Hermione to her thoughts in the chambers to fetch her lunch with some hot tea. Gaius had prescribed plenty of the herbal drink along with her medication. The Queen was particularly proud of her plan and wanted Arthur to return as soon as possible to have him listen. He'd briefly heard her speak of it, and she knew he would agree whole-heartedly.

But then she remembered tonight would be the anniversary of Arthur's coronation.

And it was also the anniversary of Uther's death.


	4. Chapter 3

**Update! I thought last chapter made sense and Hermione would be the type of Queen who's very involved in the people's lives and stuff. :) So, obviously, this is leading into the Death Song of Uther Pendragon, but at the same time my own plot will be intertwined with the episode storyline.**

* * *

"You're still angry with me, aren't you?" Merlin asked as he and Arthur hiked through the woods empty-handed.

"We spend the entire day hunting, catch nothing, because every time we got anywhere near anything you sneezed and frightened it away," the annoyed King replied, ruffling his blonde hair out of habit.

Merlin answered defensively, "Not the last time."

"No, that time you fell into a stream," Arthur shot back sarcastically. "No one could accuse you of being predictable, Merlin."

"I think I'm getting a cold," Merlin sighed, sniffing as if to prove his point.

"Let's hope it's a bad one," Arthur grumbled, hoping to get back to Camelot soon to see his wife. But a sudden shrill scream reached their ears and the two men perked up, confused.

"What was that?" Arthur asked no one in particular.

"I think it was a bird," Merlin replied anyway, glancing around as if looking for a bird sitting nearby with a flashing light above it. But the scream echoed once again and it was obvious it wasn't that of a bird.

"That? That was definitely a woman screaming," Merlin decided. "Why couldn't it have just been a bird? It's never just a bird."

Merlin sprinted closer in the direction of the shriek and Arthur frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly, expecting a stupid answer from his manservant. That was how their conversations usually worked.

"I assume you want to risk our lives and see what's going on," Merlin tilted his head, waiting for Arthur to object. Arthur did no such thing, but rather replied:

"I never thought I'd say this, Merlin, but you're learning."

The two men approached the small town before them and up to it's people to find out what was going on. They saw a woman tied up, miserable looking and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Let the woman go," Arthur ordered the man who seemed to be the leader.

"This woman has been sentenced to death," the man sniffed in contempt. "It does not concern you."

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and your village is in my lands," Arthur told the man acidly, pulling himself up to his full height to glower in return at the man.

"Her sorcery has brought sickness and suffering to this village," the chief informed Arthur angrily.

"Did she receive a fair trial?" Arthur questioned nobly. Merlin looked around at the faces of the people, who mostly seemed frightened and/or indignant.

"Your father would have shown her no mercy," the chief narrowed his eyes.

"I am not my father," Arthur clenched his jaw, restraining himself. "Now, cut her down."

"I will not endanger the lives of all who live here," the chief stood his ground strongly. Arthur didn't hesitate to place the tip of his wonderfully crafted sword against the man's chest.

"I said... cut her down," Arthur said it in a way that meant his judgement was final and not to be ignored. The chief shrunk a little and faced his people, slightly apologetic as he obeyed the King's wishes.

* * *

Later, Merlin attempted to heal the woman, Valdis, as best as he could in the forest. Arthur watched over anxiously, doubting Merlin's skills.

"Is there anything more you can do for her?" he asked warily, blue eyes flickering over the woman once.

"She won't make it through the night," Merlin answered in a sorry voice. Arthur nodded once, sorry himself, and turned away.

"Make her as comfortable as possible," Arthur said softly, never liking the news that someone would not make it much longer.

"Thank you," Valdis managed to whisper, becoming more drowsy by the second.

"You should try and get some rest," Arthur told her gently, and Merlin pressed his lips together sympathetically.

"My time has come. When you have lived as long as I, you no longer fear the journey to the next world. I have a gift for you. You showed kindness, and compassion. Those are the qualities of a true king."

Arthur listened intently, grateful for her compliments and yet sad to hear such depressing words. The woman handed Arthur something wrapped in cloth and he took it warily, unsure of the object within, for the shape gave no details.

"Open it," Valdis told him weakly. Arthur did so and uncovered a beautiful pale horn. He smiled a small smile, trying to remain polite and grateful. What was the horn for? Decoration?

"It's beautiful," he commented honestly. Merlin frowned slightly, getting odd vibes from the horn. Something magical?

"It has the power to summon the spirits of the dead," she told him, her last breaths used. She drifted into a peaceful, eternal sleep and Arthur glanced over, sad and curious. Was she telling the truth? Merlin suspected there might be something about the horn that was indeed very old and very powerful.

* * *

Gaius examined the horn carefully, intrigued by the old relic. Arthur waited patiently for information. He finally received it.

"The Horn of Cathbhadh. When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn of Cathbhadh was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It hasn't been heard of since."

"The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world," Arthur said in uncertainty. Gaius permanently raised eyebrow twitched and he looked up at Arthur.

"I have seen it with my own eyes," Gaius told him slowly. "Long before the time of the Great Purge I took part in such ceremonies. Each year at Beltain, the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors. It holds powerful magic. You must keep it safe."

Arthur took the horn back carefully, holding it as if it were a glass item, and left the chambers to prepare for the anniversary of his coronation. His stomach dropped as he remembered it was also the anniversary of his father's death.

* * *

"What's that?" Hermione inquired, curiosity burning in her as she glanced at the immaculate horn in Arthur's hands. He seemed to be deep in thought about it. Hermione was getting some sort of pulses or vibes from the object and wondered if it was a magical relic.

"The Horn of Cathbhadh, as Gaius said," Arthur answered distractedly, placing it on the table carefully. "Apparently it can summon spirits of the dead. Sounds ridiculous to me."

Hermione stared for a moment at the item as Arthur combed his hair neatly, entranced. She shook out of it and smiled brightly, running her hands down the silky skirt of her crimson dress.

"Yes, ridiculous."

Once Arthur was ready the went down to the feast in the dining hall, where the knights stood from their seats once they entered, bowing at their King and Queen. The couple sat and the feast soon began. It was a very nice feast and the knights seemed to be enoying themselves, but Arthur was rather detached and forlorn. Hermione did her best to leave him be but remain sweet, for she knew he was in pain deep down. Mordred, through keen, pale eyes, seemed to notice the King's aloof aura. The young man wondered how Arthur could be so remote during such a celebration. Elyan spied Mordred watching Arthur and leaned over, black eyes glinting in the candle light.

"He's always like this at the anniversary of his coronation," Elyan said quietly.

"I thought it was a cause for celebration..." Mordred trailed off, still unsure.

"It is, but it's also the anniversary of Uther's death," Elyan finished solemnly. Mordred said nothing as Elyan straighened and joined back in on conversation. For he couldn't feel much sorrow. Uther had been the cause of misery among his people, so to him this occasion was nothing to be sad about. The Druid was guilty for not feeling upset, but at the same time, his past came back to mind and justified it.

Hermione blinked slowly once, feeling rather nauseated and dizzy. So to clear her vision, she took a sip of water, having specifically asked for it instead of wine, and waited. No one seemed to notice her weakness for they were in busy conversation about Gwaine's hair. Arthur was still in his own depressed trance. Hermione gulped, hoping to stop the symptoms, but they were only strengthening. Her vision was spotting and blurring and before she knew it, she was slumped back in her chair, out cold.

"Hermione!" Arthur broke out of his state immediately and pushed his chair back, shooting up. The conversation ended abruptly and the knights also stood, asking around the servants for Gaius. Gwen, who was present, ran off to find the physician, and Arthur felt Hermione's face with his hands. She looked so peaceful, but bags were forming under her pretty eyes. The dark lashes rested against her cheeks softly and she breathed weakly, but she was still breathing. Arthur pulled her chair back carefully and then lifted her out, her head lolling to the side and her arms dangling limply but her side as he carried her out of the hall. THe other knights followed in concern, whispering among themselves.

Arthur made it to their chambers and the knights waited outside. He set the Queen on their bed tenderly and soon Gaius walked in, followed by Gwen who held a bowl of water with a rag. Gaius allowed Gwen to place the damp rag on Hermione's forehead and dab quickly as he checked her.

"Well?" Arthur asked impatiently, concern etched in his strong features.

"She's fine," Gaius replied confidently. "She must be dehydrated is all. She'll be awake in no time."

Arthur sighed in relief and went out in the corridor to update the knights on Hermione's condition. Gwen, on the other hand, was very curious.

"Gaius, she drinks plenty of liquids," the woman argued quietly, light brows in a frown. "Water is all she drinks these days, in fact. I hardly think this was a case of dehydration."

Gaius was a little nervous, but he remained cool and certain.

"It's still possible to become faint or dizzy from lack of sleep," he offered with a tight smile. Gwen was trying to match up symptoms with illnesses when one thing in particular stuck out.

"Gaius, is she-" Gwen stopped, finding more symptoms matching her guess.

"I-" Gaius cut himself off, not wanting to admit anything personal to Gwen. But the confirmation was written all over his face.

"I won't tell anyone," Gwen assured him, a smile on her face. "I promise you, Gaius, her secret is safe with me."

Gaius gave Gwen a relieved smile and turned away to tend to Hermione.

"Thank you, Gwen."

The servant nodded and licked her lips, setting the bowl down as Hermione stirred gently and Arthur returned to the bedside, taking her hand in his.

"What happened? Did Merlin hit me on accident again?" Hermione groaned, her head thumping in pain. Gaius handed her a potion to gulp down to relieve her headache. He and Gwen left to leave Hermione and Arthur to themselves.

"You fainted during the feast," Arthur told her calmly, blue eyes searching her face. Realization dawned upon her.

"Oh, yeah, I did. I think I should go to bed."

Arthur smiled lightly and placed a tender kiss on her temple. "Of course." Hermione took her time getting up and going behind their screen to change. Arthur sat at their table, picking up the horn and falling back into his own thoughts as he peered at it. It was so beautiful. A knock on the door made him scramble for a bowl to put over the item and Merlin entered cautiously.

"Is she- ?"

"I'm fine, Merlin," Hermione called from behind the screen. Merlin went bright red in the face and ears.

"I should go..." he backed away. But he stopped when saw Arthur pulling his hand away from the bowl suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he questioned nonchalantly.

"Nothing... thinking," Arthur half-lied.

"You, thinking? Well, now I'm really getting worried," Merlin pretended to be shocked.

"Shut up," Arthur muttered irritably. Merlin started to pick up the bowl, curious as to what Arthur might be hiding.

"Leave it!" Arthur suddenly demanded, cheeks flushing lightly.

"Why?" Merlin tilted his head, tone slightly challenging.

"Because I'm telling you to and I'm the King of Camelot, not that that seems to mean anything to you," Arthur said caustically. "Tomorrow I want you to ready the horses and gather some supplies."

"Where are we going?" Merlin dropped his suspicion, his mind on Arthur's plan.

"You don't need to know," Arthur said voice very quiet. "Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even Hermione."

Arthur proceeded to hold a metal spoon up to Merlin's face. The warlock's expression became amused as he went cross-eyed looking at the utensil.

"You're threatening me with a spoon?" he asked in amusement.

* * *

The corridors were completely empty and silent when-

"OW!"

* * *

Gwen, getting used to sneaking out of the castle late at night, managed to get past the guards and go back into the dense, dark forest. She found herself back before Morgana's hovel and she knocked thrice on the door. It creaked open by itself and she entered warily, shutting the door behind her and approaching a lounging Morgana.

"More important news, Gwen?" Morgana asked casually, pressing the tips of her fingers against the pointed end of a dagger in her hand as if bored to death.

"Very important, My Lady," Gwen was nearly shaking with eagerness. "I have uncovered a very important secret of our Queen's."

Morgana looked up, very interested, and squinted her icy eyes.

"An affair with a knight?" she asked quickly. "Perhaps the people are beginning to hate her?"

"Even better," Gwen shook her head, curls swaying with it.

"Well, what is it, Guinevere?" Morgana pressed impatiently.

"Our dear Queen... is with child. Arthur's heir."

Morgana's eyes widened and her jaw went slack. Gwen smiled smugly, knowing she would certainly receive a lot of points for this very crucial piece of knowledge.

"Does Arthur know?" Morgana questioned rapidly.

"I don't believe so," Gwen said uncertainly. "Gaius does for sure. Why?"

"Then we can cause twice the pain once I've decided how to fix this... little problem," Morgana smirked wickedly.

After all, what is a kingdom without a king to take the throne when the time comes?


	5. Chapter 4

**I am super sorry about taking so long to update! It's just school is really fast-paced already and I have homework and Latin to practice and sigh. I think updates may be limited to the weekends, because my free time is very short. Sorry again! This story will not go on hiatus though, even if my arm falls off. XD I think I might make an etsy shop soon because today I made book quotes/fandom pics bubble pendants. You know, cut out the piece of quote and fit it in the pendant like a locket, and put the special clear glue over it and it dries like a clear shell? I also made a detailed Morgana chibi out of clay in her famed blue gown from season 1/2. The golden details on the dress took a bit. Haha. So, I'm going to say something I haven't really said at all in the this story or its predecessors:**

**I, (unfortunately), do not own BBC Merlin or Harry Potter, nor the characters or a lot of the plots, only my imagination, vocabulary, and occasional drama bomb.**

* * *

"Your breakfast, Your Majesty," Guinevere placed the silver plate of food before Hermione, who was toying absent-mindedly with the necklace resting on her exposed neck. Gwen pressed her lips together as she received no response, and slid the filled goblet closer to Hermione.

"Your water," she added cheerfully, folding her hands and letting them rest against her skirt as she stood. The Queen snapped out of her thoughts and gave Gwen a fleeting smile.

"Thank you," she said simply, and Guinevere bowed her head and turned to leave. Hermione wasn't in the mood to eat anything, but she knew she had to for... for the sake of the child inside her. How strange that sounded. To think a small, living thing was sprouting and growing within her stomach. Feeding off the food she ate, breathing the air she breathed. It made her stiff with fear, but it also made her tingle with joy. Yet she was also very guilty about keeping such a wonderful thing a secret from her own husband.

Why couldn't she just tell him? He'd be happy! He would probably rejoice! But what if she had a miscarriage? She was still slim and it was her first child. Maybe something could go wrong... What if she accidentally fell and it died? Every clumsy thing she'd done before had become her worst nightmare overnight. The consequences of an accident meant not only she could be injured, so could her baby, the sole heir to the throne once Arthur and Hermione were gone.

Hermione took a small bite of the egg on her plate, and almost gagged. It wasn't that the egg was badly cooked; it was the fact she simply just couldn't, and didn't want to eat. Maybe a pregnancy side effect. So instead she quickly downed her goblet of water, pouring herself some more. She was bringing the rim to her lips again when she spied a little grain on the opposite side of the edge of the cup. Frowning, she used her thumb to pick it off. She was rather OCD about little things like that, even though she had to remind herself the Middle Ages wasn't exactly the cleanest period of time.

Hermione finally forced herself to eat the food she had, guilt settling on her shoulders as she thought of hungry townspeople, and then pushed her chair back noisily to take a walk around the castle. She had found over the years that it helped immensely when she: missed Arthur while he was away, had too many thoughts in her head to lie around with, or if she just felt like getting some exercise.

It was a mixture of all three at the moment.

* * *

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place," Merlin muttered seriously as he and Arthur rode their horses in the vast grassy land.

"That is because you're a coward," Arthur replied, rolling his eyes but focused on reaching the place. He'd circumspectly tucked the Horn away in his bag.

"No," Merlin said in a cool, annoyed voice, "it's because I value my life and I don't want to die horribly."

"Fair point."

Merlin waited a good minute, then tried again.

"So, are we going to turn back?" he inquired hopefully.

"No." Arthur stopped his horse and Merlin followed suit, staring ahead at the large, stones set up in a great big circle smack in the middle of the land. Arthur's hair blew into his eyes as he squinted at the sight seriously.

"What are they?" Merlin asked, coming up next to him on his horse.

"The Great Stones of Nemeton," Arthur said, hesitant. He knew Merlin would catch on quickly enough.

"You're going to use it?" Merlin asked, in slight disbelief as his gaze flickered from Arthur to the stones.

"This will be the only chance I have to see my father again," Arthur answered, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I can't let it pass."

"This is powerful magic," Merlin reminded him warily. Arthur hopped off his horse, retrieving the Horn, and Merlin copied him, following him for a bit until Arthur was by himself in the centre of the stone formation. He uncovered the horn and brought it to his lips cautiously, then blew. A great, blinding white sort of tear in the air appeared near Arthur, and with one last trusting look at Merlin, he turned and entered. It sealed shut behind him and Merlin gulped, heart thumping madly in worry.

* * *

Arthur entered a place where nothing surrounded him. Simple bright blue light, stunning and brilliant. Carefully, he took a step forward. A figure stood several feet away, back to him. Arthur breathed in sharply. It was his father.

"Father," he spoke up nervously.

Uther turned around and saw his son. His dull eyes brightened considerably and his grayed face spread into a smile.

"Arthur," he replied joyfully.

"I thought I would never see you again," Arthur said in astonishment. "There isn't a day that passes when I don't think of you."

"And I, you," Uther answered just as whole-heartedly.

"There are times when I feel so alone, I wish more than anything that you were by my side," Arthur breathed out, tears stinging his eyes.

"If I were at your side, I fear you would not like all that I have to say," Uther replied, voice suddenly going tight.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said, getting confused.

"Many of the decisions you have made since you have become King go against all that I taught you," Uther told him coolly. Arthur blinked rapidly, his joy ebbing away and the urge to defend his reasons hitting him.

"I have done what I have believed to be right," Arthur argued quietly.

"You have ignored our tradition, our ancient laws," Uther scoffed. "You have allowed common men to become knights."

"They are some of the finest knights that Camelot's ever known," Arthur replied defensively, proudly, shaking his head. "They would gladly give their lives for the kingdom."

"They question your decisions. They make you look weak."

"Listening to others is a sign of strength, not weakness," Arthur shot back wisely.

"How do you expect anyone to fear a King who does not know his own mind?" Uther tilted his head, eyes narrowed and growing stormy.

"I don't want my people to respect me because they fear me," Arthur said louder, getting upset.

"Then they will not respect you at all. Your marriage should have served to form an alliance with another kingdom and you choose to marry a sorceress. That is an even more disgusting betrayal."

"I married for love," Arthur replied thickly. "I love Hermione. More than... I can express."

"There are some things that are more important than love," Uther said harshly. "It is your duty to strengthen and protect the kingdom. You have failed."

The last three words stabbed Arthur in the chest like a freshly sharpened sword.

"I have always strived to make you proud," Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat.

"How can I be proud of a son who ignores everything that I taught him? Who is destroying my legacy?"

Uther was completely and utterly disgusted, not to mention bitter.

"I have brought peace to the kingdom..." Arthur trailed off feebly.

"At what price? The peace cannot last. If you are not strong, the kingdom will fall. You must go now."

"I need more time," Arthur said hurriedly, panicking. "There is still so much I wish to say!"

"If you stay, you will be forever trapped in the world of the dead," Uther replied in a low voice. "You must go now. Go."

"This can't be the last time I will ever see you," Arthur said loudly in despair.

"Think about everything that I have said to you," Uther replied, turning to have his back facing Arthur once more. "It isn't too late. Now go. I will always love you, Arthur."

Arthur gulped and then slowly revolved to walk away. He told himself not to look back. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But as he began to walk through the veil to leave, his neck twisted slightly...

* * *

"Arthur!" Hermione said in relief, throwing herself at her husband. They embraced passionately and her curiosity burned, so she asked him.

"What exactly did you and Merlin go do again? I don't remember you telling me." she laughed comfortably, hoping Arthur wouldn't find her suspicious.

"Oh, just some quick hunting, but it wasn't successful," Arthur put on a false brooding expression, pulling off his gloves as Merlin stood near the door silently. Arthur cast a piercing look at Merlin, who refrained from looking at Hermione so she wouldn't catch on to anything. He hated keeping secrets from her, and he was terrible at it. It wasn't fair to her, not when he knew hers...

"How unfortunate," Hermione gave Arthur a sympathetic smile. "Well, I wanted to go down and speak to Gaius so-"

"About what?" Arthur frowned, genuinely puzzled. Merlin could sense things were headed in a bad direction. Hermione put together a sloppy excuse.

"Just about some ointment for getting my skin more... moisturised," she fibbed, turning to leave before he could ask anymore questions. The door slammed shut behind her, the soft lilac fabric of her dress swishing out the door. Arthur was still frowning and Merlin wondered if he had seen the holes in Hermione's excuse. THe warlock went to help Arthur unbuckle his chain mail and take it off.

"She drinks water all the time, how can her skin be dry?" Arthur inquired to no one in particular. Merlin was furtive, eyes only for the straps and his nimble fingers as he mumbled something inaudible and Arthur remarked how he never understood what Merlin was saying, and he should really learn to enunciate.

Once comfortable, Arthur took a seat at his table, face returning to it's grave expression.

"Arthur?" Merlin piped up."Do you want to talk about it? What happened at the stones?"

"It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I have chosen to rule his kingdom," Arthur murmured, seemingly chagrined at himself.

"You mean _your_ kingdom," Merlin disagreed.

"The things he said about the knights, about marrying Hermione," Arthur suddenly asked, eyes flickering up to meet Merlin's quizzical ones. "What if he's right? What if I have weakened Camelot?"

"Do you really believe that?" Merlin tilted his head, tone almost admonishing. "You have always done what you believed to be right. People respect you."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur smiled wearily.

"Some people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass," Merlin kept a straight face, and was satisfied when Arthur allowed his lips to spread into a smile.

"Who?" he feigned confusion. " Very funny. We should get some sleep."

Merlin left the chambers, a sinking feeling in his chest for some reason. He'd forgotten to ask Arthur something... but he couldn't remember what... Hermione bumped into his shoulder passing.

"Sorry, Merlin," she said, yawning not long after. Merlin twisted and craned his neck to look back at her.

"Tired?" he asked. "I wonder why."

"Hush," Hermione scolded, but then her brown eyes went serious. "I wasn't this tired before... I got plenty of rest last night as well. I shouldn't be so tired again."

"Side effects maybe?" Merlin offered.

"Maybe. 'Night."

Hermione retreated to her and Arthur's chambers quietly, wondering how she could be so weary if she had recovered her sleep over the past two days. She shrugged and went to prepare for bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm trying my best to keep up with school and this story, I promise! I should be updating every weekend, so I apologize if I do not. Trying to get this story going to hit my own plot points. XD By the way, if anyone is interested, I might have said this before, but my tumblr is camelots-sociopathic-queen and the links to all other sites I mainly use other than FF are on it. Plus I have cool graphics, fandoms, and just tumblr posts. :)**

* * *

Hermione was getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

The select knights who had been present at the feast two nights before were shooting glances at her occasionally as they sat at the Round Table, as if she was going to faint again at any moment. It was making her face and ears warm and she was also extremely nervous about them catching on to her symptoms. But they were men, so she highly doubted they'd find her out. Arthur sat beside her, listening intently to Sir Leon's report, and she stifled a yawn. This meeting was particularly boring, but it was Arthur (and Hermione's) duty, as rulers, to have meetings at least once a week about the affairs of the lower town and other neighboring kingdoms.

The life of a royal.

"We covered the area from Pawlett down to Meldreth," Leon told Arthur more specifically. "This includes 30 troops at Bawtry. 15 at Talan. Ten at Chime. Nine at Brune. 11 at Burwelle..."

Hermione spied Merlin stiffling a yawn, only not as successfully as her. Arthur's eyes were awake and serious, but just that morning when Hermione had woken up, he had covered his head with a pillow and burrowed deeper under the covers. Of course, slowly running the tips of her fingers down his bare back had given him a fright and he'd nearly jumped off the bed.

Hermione was pulling her upper body higher to wake herself up when the doors a few feet in front of her from the round table, the large, mahogany double doors, blew open and and then proceeded to slam shut a few times. Hermione glanced around at the others to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and was relieved to see all the other men were officially awake as well. Arthur's eyebrows were pushed into a frown, but he dismissed the incident quickly as a few men whispered amongst themselves, silencing them and prodding Leon to continue his report.

Hermione shot a glance at Merlin, who was tense and whose light gaze never left the doors.

"... As I was saying, Burwelle-"

The chain of the chandelier above the Round Table snapped with a loud chink, and it dropped heavily onto the center of the large table. Hermione emitted a high-pitched, choked noise and instinctively grabbed Arthur's forearm. The others jumped in fright as well, and Merlin immediately turned. The impact had caused dust to diffuse from the surface of the chandelier and the candles within their holders shook.

Arthur stared at the sight in awe and, evidently, fearlessness. Hermione, on the other hand, was shaken to the core and she hesitantly released her grip on Arthur. She felt so cold, so... numb. Every hair on her body had stood on end and goosebumps covered her skin. She refrained from shivering and chattering her teeth.

"This meeting is concluded, thank you all for your reports," Arthur said after a silent moment, and all the men took the opportunity to dash off, either in nervousness or just because they'd been waiting to get out since they'd sat down.

Hermione pressed herself slightly to Arthur's side, letting his radiating heat warm her. Merlin sidled over beside them, clutching the cuffs of his sleeves to completely cover his arms and hands. He, like the Queen, was freezing.

"I want the table repaired before the next council meeting," Arthur ordered calmly, glancing over at Merlin, who seemed distracted. Hermione was worrying her bottom lip and Arthur wondered how they could do that. Be such... twins sometimes.

"Are you listening to me, Merlin?" he asked in a nettle-laced tone.

"What?" Merlin blinked, breaking out of his trance. "Sorry. I was just thinking about what happened."

"Did you get a terrible fright?" Arthur jeered, sensing Hermione's discomfort and placing a reassuring arm around her.

"Yes," Merlin answered solemnly, not catching on to Arthur's sarcasm, "My heart nearly jumped out through my mouth.."

"Oh, well maybe you should have the rest of the day off and put your feet up?" Arthur suggested indifferently, blue eyes glinting with amusement.

"Really? You were joking?" Merlin asked incredulously, now getting Arthur's words. Hermione was barely listening to their conversation, and was just feeling really sluggish.

"There really is no limit to your intelligence, is there, Merlin?" Arthur ridiculed once again, clearly never ceasing to find Merlin's cluelessness amusing.

Merlin said nothing in reply, and Arthur stepped past him with Hermione on his arm, going to their chambers. Merlin watched after, frozen in the spot as a sudden chill overcame him and the candles in the corridor flickered ominously.

* * *

"Why does it always take you twice as long to change out of your armour?" Gwaine whined as Percival unlatched a piece of his armour. They were in the knights' chambers changing after the meeting at the Round Table, the room in which every few days Gwaine would complain about being bored to death and wanting to 'pull out his sword and stab himself.'

"Because I'm twice the size of you, little man," Percival taunted.

"Then why is it that your brain is so small?" Gwaine squinted, feigning confusion.

Percival gave Gwaine an acid glare, which prompted the other knight to leave, grinning triumphantly. He was continuing to undress when he heard something, sensing a presence. He flipped around, light green eyes inquisitive.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he questioned bravely. "Show yourself."

A shield was suddenly flung onto the ground near Percival. He froze midstep and stared at it. He continued walking towards it, hoping to examine the area, when an axe flew off the wall and went straight at his arm.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep, despite the weariness that had overcome her for two days. Her insomnia was getting worse. Gaius was making her sleeping draughts, but they seemed to have no effect. In fact, Hermione was led to believe they were making it _worse. _She glanced over at the sleeping form of her husband on the left side of the bed. He lie on his front, as he did most of the time. His hair was untidy and his right arm was slung over her stomach.

Hermione cautiously slid up into a sitting position, and almost brought her knees to her chest, but then got frightened by the prospect of crushing her child. Thankfully, her stomach wasn't noticeable yet, but s_he _could definitely see the tiny bump when she examined it in a mirror. Arthur emitted a soft moan and Hermione smiled sweetly, reaching over to tenderly brush a piece of medium blonde hair on his forehead.

Hermione sighed, getting irritated again by not being able to sleep, and slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed to slide off. She stuffed her feet into her soft satin slippers. She shivered in her cream cap-sleeved night gown, so she pulled the robe that matched her slippers off a nearby hook and threw it on, the light, airy fabric of the skirt fluttering around in the breeze. Hermione frowned and finished tying the pretty robe. Breeze? There shouldn't be a breeze, the windows were all closed.

Her warm brown irises darkened and her gaze went to the windows. Hermione was right. They were closed. She looked back over at Arthur tentatively, the warmth of his body tempting her. But she needed to take a walk around to tire herself. So she quietly shuffled out of their chambers, a small candle holder in her hand, and went down the corridor. She wasn't very scared, especially not after everything she'd ever endured, because this castle was her home and was warm and beautiful. But it was also so big, and quite eerie when it was completely dark. Hermione was also aware that the castle hid things that might not be as bright and friendly as the castle. For God's sakes, the underground had held a dragon! And Merlin had told her or Cornelius Sigan's curse... not nice.

She slipped down an internal spiral staircase and went down a floor past some empty chambers. The flickering candle allowed her shadow to spill onto the wall, and Hermione didn't want to look at it for some reason. Hermione was looking out a small, stain-glass window at the moon when something moved in her peripheral vision. Unblinking and stiff, she moved her face to the right where her shadow still rested on the wall. Only, when she looked, her shadow wasn't alone.

The shadow of a man was standing next to hers, and aimed a swipe at it just as Hermione shrieked. The candle holder fell out of her hand and clattered loudly as it hit the floor. The candle plopped out of the holder and blew out, rolling onto the floor and stopping by her feet. Hermione's heart rate was way too high for her own good. She flipped around in a panic, searching for her assailant. But she was alone.

The brunette wrung her hands in worry and went to turn around to hurry back to her chambers. Suddenly this midnight stroll had become a very bad idea. Before Hermione could reach the end of the corridor, something tugged her robe hard. As in, ripping it off her hard. Hermione's legs went like jelly and she nearly sunk to the floor. Unfortunately for her, the thing that was messing with her caught her, but then proceeded to throw her against the wall. Hermione cried out in pain, protectively arching her back away from the wall, so when she stuck her hands out to at least lessen some of the impact, her hands absorbed the shock and the nerves in her arms screamed at her.

But her baby was safe. At least, at the moment. Hermione ignored the stinging pain in her palms and ran, leaving her ripped robe, candle, and holder scattered in the corridor. And she was so cold, the goosebumps had returned without mercy. The thing did not follow the Queen, to her relief, and once she made it near her chambers she slowed down. She silently entered the room and shut the door, fingers hovering near the lock. But she turned away and rushed over to the bed, where Arthur was now on his back.

All her fright returned at once, and shaking, Hermione pressed herself to Arthur and he woke up, blinking tiredly.

"Love?" he asked quietly, turning his head so they were face to face. He saw the tears shining in her eyes from the dim moonlight coming in through the window on the side of his bed. He immediately widened his eyes and a concerned expression came onto his face.

"What's wrong?" he inquired in a low voice. He could feel her trembling against him and wondered if she'd had a nightmare.

"I went for a stroll in the corridors," she began as he listened intently. "I couldn't sleep. And then I looked at my shadow, and a man's shadow was next behind mine."

Arthur was clearly alarmed and he sat them both up, wrapping his hands around her upper arms strongly to pull her.

"An intruder?" he said louder, about to get off the bed.

"No!" Hermione answered hurriedly. "I mean... it was a man's shadow and it went to hit or grab me... but then I dropped my candle and looked around. There was no one there."

Arthur visibly relaxed and went close to her once more. "What else happened?"

"I turned to come back here... and it.. something grabbed my robe and ripped it off," she whispered fearfully, eyes wide. "It was an invisible thing, Arthur. I nearly fell in terror, but then it threw me against the wall. Look!"

She stuck her palms into his view and Arthur scrutinized them carefully. There were scrapes on the meat of her hands.

"I ran and came back here," she finished wearily, blinking and waiting for his reaction. Arthur began to lay back down, and Hermione stared, then followed suit and they faced each other.

"I think today's incidents have frightened you," Arthur explained. "I believe they... caused you to have some nightmare or something. You probably sleep-walked out of the room and fell, hurting your hands. I'm sorry."

Hermione was gazing at him in disbelief as he brought her palms to his lips and pressed his lips to the stinging cuts. He brought his face close to hers and placed a gentle, reassuring kiss on her forehead. She wasn't at all reassured.

"Arthur, it wasn't a-"

"It's alright, you're safe with me."

He wrapped his arm around her and fell back asleep. All Hermione could see was that shadow...


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for such wonderful reviews, and thanks for the favourites! I hope I don't seem like I don't appreciate any of you, because I really do and every notification I get makes me so much happier. Thanks a ton!**

* * *

Gaius tended gently to Percival's bloody wound and the large man cringed at the sting. Gaius pursed his lips.

"The axe must have fallen off the rack," the physician concluded. "I'm surprised that a falling axe would cause such a deep wound."

"Not as surprised as I was," Percival laughed to distract himself, wincing again as Gaius wrapped cloth around his arm.

"Quite," Gaius agreed, finishing up, "You were lucky you weren't more severely injured." He turned away to clean up his things on the table and Merlin helped store some vials back on the shelves.

"It's strange..," Percival suddenly said, staring into space.

"What's that?" Merlin glanced over, interested.

"Just before it happened," Percival began, squinting as if trying to remember. "I sensed something, like there was someone there, watching me. I'm sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

Gaius and Merlin exchanged looks, and Gaius put a hand on Percival's shoulder.

"Apply a second poultice in the morning," he instructed in a normal voice. "And no training."

"Thank you, Gaius," Percival said wearily, getting up to leave. Gaius faced Merlin, who was unable to hide his discomfort as he mindlessly toyed with a vial in his hand.

"Is there something wrong, Merlin?" Gaius questioned suspiciously, pale eyes narrowed. "Merlin, I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me."

Merlin gulped and his grey-blue eyes met Gaius's.

"No," he shrugged indifferently, "Why would you say that?"

"Because there usually is," Gaius shot back.

Merlin choked and then blurted out his secret.

"We went to the Stones of Nemeton," he spit out, covering his mouth with his hand nervously, squeezing that part of his face anxiously and waiting for Gaius's reply.

"Merlin, I warned you of the dangers...," Gaius sighed in disappointment.

"I tried to stop him!" Merlin said defensively. "He was insistent." His expression became troubled again as a revelation hit him.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius inquired.

"After the candelabra fell, I was in the corridor outside the Council Chambers," Merlin admitted. "I could sense something. It was like Percival said, a presence of some kind."

"In the days of the Old Religion, the priestesses trained for years before entering into the spirit world," Gaius told Merlin intelligently. "It was fraught with dangers. There was one thing they were schooled never to do. As the veil closed, they were never to look back at the spirit."

"What happened if they did?" Merlin asked interestedly.

"They'd release the spirit into this world."

Merlin suddenly became frantic. "Arthur must have looked back." He looked at Gaius and the old man sighed.

* * *

Merlin rushed to the Royal Chambers and knocked rapidly, but threw open the door anyway. Arthur was sitting at his table, reading off a roll of parchment, and Hermione was braiding her hair. The Queen jumped and glared at Merlin. Arthur looked up calmly from the scroll.

"What?" he asked in annoyance.

Merlin went awkward and remembered he and Arthur weren't alone. He shifted uncomfortably and smiled nervously.

"I need to speak to you," he said slowly, as if he was incredibly sluggish and stupid.

"Speak, Merlin, you've already barged into my chambers," Arthur said acidly, sitting back in his chair. "What idiotic excuse do you have now for not bringing our supper?"

Hermione walked over and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, do be kind, he must have been helping Gaius. We did get our supper thanks to Jada."

"I was helping Gaius, thanks very much," Merlin said, straightening. "You know, tending to Percival's AXE INFLICTED WOUND. Anyway, I need to speak to Arthur."

Hermione understood and nodded once, glancing at Arthur, who seemed very infuriated.

"I'll go and take a walk to tire myself," she said quietly, brushing past Merlin and shutting the door lightly behind her.

"At the Stones of Nemeton, I think that you may have released your father's spirit," Merlin blurted as soon as he was sure she was out of range.

"And what makes you think that?" Arthur sighed, wondering if everyone in the city was beginning to become paranoid. First Merlin, then Hermione, who next? Gaius?

"Did you look back?" Merlin questioned firmly. "As the veil closed, did you look back at your father?"

Arthur suddenly looked uneasy and he moved a little in his chair.

"I may have glanced round for a second," he admitted, refusing to meet Merlin's eyes.

"In that second, you unleashed Uther's spirit," Merlin replied vigorously. "All these strange things that have been happening? The candelabra falling onto the Round Table."

"Yes, because the chain broke," Arthur said breezily.

"The axe falling on Percival," Merlin argued.

"It was an accident," the King countered.

"Was it?" Merlin's nostrils flared.

"Do you really expect me to believe that my father's spirit is responsible for these things?" Arthur asked in disbelief. He found the idea ludicrous. Arthur had never been a believer in the supernatural, and he usually found a logical explanation for most things. Not unlike his wife. But, something that divided them with a rough line, she had magic, and he didn't. Her tolerance was much higher than his, because there were things he refused to believe, yet she knew for a fact they were real because she'd encountered them in her own world of magic. Same with him and Merlin. It made it more difficult for a Muggle to grasp magical occurrence, and believing them once they were given evidence... well, there had been plenty of times Arthur hadn't believed Merlin, and then regretted it later.

"The Round Table represents everything that's changed since you became King," Merlin pointed out. "You told me how Uther disapproved. He's angry with you and that makes him dangerous."

"I know my father," Arthur answered hotly, getting offended. "He wouldn't do these things."

"I think he'd do anything to protect his legacy," Merlin said wryly. "Who knows what he's capable of?"

"Enough!" Arthur yelled at Merlin, eyes blazing. "That's enough. Leave me. Go!"

Merlin groaned in frustration and dashed out of the chambers. Arthur was left to ponder on Merlin's idea, and was wondering if it was true... it couldn't be. His father wouldn't go that far, even as a spirit.

* * *

Hermione was trying to stay brave, convincing herself Arthur had been right about her only sleep-walking. But she wasn't convinced, and so she was on guard as she walked down a corridor. The sight of that shadow plagued her thoughts.

Out of nowhere, doors around her began rattling. They were only slight at first, but then they shook violently on their hinges. A window flew open and noisy wind whistled around her. Hermione frowned and cautiously approached the window to close it. Then more windows began opening and closing and the torches along the corridor burned out one by one until she was left in the dark. Hermione froze and that shadow came to mind. It was here. And it was coming for her.

She started running, sprinting, as fast as she could to get _OUT. _She could be killed this time, since the thing had been unsuccessful previously. Hermione was hit by an invisible force once again and her head smacked against the stone wall. Stars danced in her eyes and she got incredibly dizzy. She screamed for help, but at that moment it seemed no one was listening.

Hermione stumbled, but was not sidetracked, and she attempted to hurry to the empty, dark kitchens. She threw herself in and slammed the heavy door hut behind her, rubbing her head in pain and taking shallow breaths. If she could just get out through the other door! Pots and pans began flying around and one whipped past her roughly. She ducked among the chaos, out of the way of a particularly heavy pot, when a flat pan coming from the opposite direction swung at her. Another hit to the head and was out.

Hermione slumped to the floor, brown curls covering her face and one hand covering her stomach limply. A fire sprouted from the air and instantly spread until roaring flames surrounded her body like prison bars.

The shadow man had succeeded.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there! So GOOD NEWS. I've planned out the most perfect AU Modern Armione EVER. Hehe, I don't want to spoil too much, but I got the idea from Skins Fire. Uther is the proud and ambitious owner of Pendragon Industries, a company that makes and supplies weapons for the British Army (much like the British Stark Industries.) Hermione is the unnoticed assistant to Morgan Pendragon, Uther Pendragon's step-daughter. Hermione is incredibly smart, and by herself comes up with top-of-the-line weapons that will make Pendragon Industries even bigger and wealthier than ever. Before long, Hermione finds herself wrapped up in scams, an affair with Uther's son, Arthur Pendragon, and the big, bad world of business. But she can only get so high before she falls. **

**So, whadda ya think? It hit me at 11 P.M. the other night because I was listening to a Skins Fire song and thinking of it so... why not? Let me know if it sounds interesting. Also, it will most likely be rated M because it's obviously more adult-world themed than my other stories and all that. But I promise it won't be like LEMONS LEMONS SMUT SMUT LEMONS. As you all know, my romantic scenes are rather mild at most. I don't think you should have trouble reading it. XD**

**Also: Anyone reading this love Bates Motel? I'M SO ANXIOUS FOR SEASON 2 IN 2014 HURRY UP ALREADY. Yeah, since my Netflix is out I've been getting into new shows recently so Suburgatory, Bates Motel, and finishing up Skins season 7.**

* * *

Merlin sniffed. It smelled like a fire.

His eyebrows twitched as he stopped and whirled around to go back and turn to follow the smell. It was growing stronger as he kept walking, and he coughed as smoke fumes filled the corridor. A fire? In the kitchens!

Merlin covered his mouth with his arm and jogged over to wrench open the door to the kitchens, where smoke was squeezing out of all the cracks. The door stubbornly inched, then flew open. Merlin's eyes widened in terror at the humongous flames that filled the room. His shock was increased when he spotted an unconscious Hermione on the floor, not yet disturbed by the fire, but flames were inching their way to her gown.

Merlin jumped over a crate, and it caught on fire right after he passed it. He looked around for an opening to get to Hermione, for the flames had blocked off the easiest way to her. He dashed around the big island the long way, yelping as a cinder dropped onto his arm. He brushed it away in fright and then, determined, reached Hermione. He had to carefully step around the tiny flames close to reaching her, heave her up into his arms, and turn around. But his opening was closed off. There was no where else to get out.

Merlin was getting frustrated, but attempted to keep his calm and concentrate on the easiest, currently blocked exit.

_"Byre!" _he shouted over the loud crackling fire. A strong, quick gust of wind emitting from around him and as he stepped forward, it was great enough to push the flames away, creating an opening for him. He stepped through, eyes still glowing, and then ran out the door back into the corridor. The wind cut off and Merlin sighed in relief. He set Hermione down far away, propping her back and head against the stone wall, and running for help.

* * *

"You know this was Uther," Merlin accused quietly, mind still in a frenzy as he and Arthur stood by Gaius, who attended to Hermione. She had not suffered any severe burning, but there had been other side effects.

"We don't know what happened," Arthur argued, though his eyes were clouded over with worry and he was distracted. To think Hermione had nearly been burned to death minutes after she'd departed from their chambers. If only he hadn't agreed to speak to Merlin in private! It pained him to know she could have died if Merlin hadn't found her.

"So Hermione just mysteriously ended up locked in the kitchens, which just mysteriously caught fire," Merlin said louder, getting annoyed. "You said yourself Uther disapproved of you marrying her, which we all knew anyway."

"He wouldn't do this," Arthur said, something breaking in his voice. He forced himself to keep his eyes on his wife, breathing rapidly and trying to convince himself his father would never hurt his wife. Merlin sensed Arthur's hurt and his irritation died down.

He glanced at Hermione, stomach clenched, and said, "I know how hard this is for you."

Arthur said nothing to that, but rather turned to Gaius. "Gaius, how is she?"

"Smoke has entered her lungs, but with time she will heal," Gaius announced. "I have given her a sleeping draught. She was lucky to escape with her life."

His eyes met Merlin's and Merlin gulped, simply knowing inhaling so much smoke couldn't be good for an unborn child.

"I've always known my father could be cruel, but why would he do this to Hermione?" Arthur questioned disappointedly. "He knows how much I love her."

Arthur faced Gaius, an inquisitive look in his eye, and said firmly, "Gaius. What do you know about ghosts?"

Gaius's lips parted, and he thought Arthur's question over before replying with an answer from his knowledge of the Horn and ghosts.

"We must force Uther's spirit to return to the other world before he does any more harm. We must use The Horn of Cathbhadh to re-open the veil between the worlds. But we must remember one thing... only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. This was going to be a really bad experience.

* * *

"The potion will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form," Gaius told Arthur and Merlin, holding up to vials of his finished recipe. "Once you are in his presence, you must blow the horn. It is the only way you can force him to go back to the spirit world."

"Is it safe?" Arthur asked circumspectly, lips curled as he gazed at the stuff.

"I can't say I'm entirely sure," Gaius replied honestly, eyes on the King. Merlin waited for Arthur to drink his part, but he did nothing. Merlin frowned and shuffled.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked dumbly.

"To see if it's safe," Arthur said in an indifferent voice, blue gaze connected with Merlin's. Gaius's eyes went up to the ceiling, a reaction missed by Arthur and Merlin.

"So, if I don't die, you'll take yours?" Merlin asked in a slightly scandalized tone.

"Precisely. Get on with it."

Merlin's nostrils flared and he ground his teeth, staring at Arthur as if he couldn't be serious. Evidently, Arthur was very solemn. The warlock shot a disbelieving gaze at Gaius, who kept his mouth shut tight. He sighed, brought his vial to his lips, and reluctantly gulped the potion down. Arthur waited for Merlin to either start choking or simply drop to the ground. Gaius even watched expectantly. Merlin made a face and, with a dramatic swallow, smacked his lips in disgust. Nothing happened, to Arthur and, especially Gaius's, relief.

"Well, at least we know it doesn't kill you instantly," Arthur pointed out, bringing his own vial up and, after throwing his head back, letting the cold goop slide down his throat. He coughed and gagged, covering his mouth so he wouldn't spit it out. After he had very narrowly downed the mixture he spoke.

"That...," he trailed off feebly, swallowing to make the taste go away, "That is the foulest thing I've ever tasted."

"Sorry. Did I forget to tell you about that part?" Merlin smirked wickedly and Arthur glared, but could say nothing.

* * *

"There!" Merlin jumped and Arthur rushed over, prepared, but did not see any sign of his father.

"Where?" Arthur squinted, still unable to see a thing and wondering if his potion hadn't worked for some odd reason.

"Oh, it's just our shadows," Merlin said disappointedly. Arthur slugged him in the upper arm and he cried out in pain, rubbing the sore spot after Arthur had turned awya to search the rest of the chambers beneath the castle. Both he and Merlin froze when footsteps approached them, and Arthur tiptoed back over to his manservant.

A figure came into few and approached calmly, as if it knew them. It did. It was Sir Leon, who seemed rather puzzled.

"Arthur," he greeted in an off voice. "Merlin."

In unison, the two men replied, "Leon." The curly-haired knight offered a timid smile, and leaned in.

"Is everything all right, my Lord?" he questioned nonchalantly, yet evidently worried for the two. Or maybe worried about why they were underneath the castle late at night.

"It's perfectly fine," Arthur reassured him awkwardly, lightly elbowing Merlin. "We are... Merlin. Tell Leon what we're doing."

"We're...," Merlin racked his brain for a valid reason to be in chambers under the castle with the King, "I'm teaching him some poetry."

The surprise Leon felt was not hidden, and he accepted the claim with some difficulty.

"Poetry?" he echoed, eyes moving in different directions.

"I... love poetry," Arthur squeezed out with a bright smile.

"I was as surprised as you are," Merlin shook his head as if to say 'What can you do?", getting into the act. "He can't get enough of it."

Leon nodded at Merlin, shooting a sideways glance at Arthur, yet keeping the same forced smile on his face.

"I'll leave you to your poetry, then, my Lord," he said in good grace, turning away to leave, smile falling and eyebrows furrowing.

Once Leon was out of sight, Arthur turned on Merlin.

"Poetry?" he hissed in annoyance. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"What did you want me to say?" Merlin shot back incredulously.

"I don't know," Arthur gestured with his hands, stumbling on his words. "Something that didn't make me sound like a love struck girl!"

Merlin opened his mouth to say Arthur did that well enough on his own, but stopped short when something seemed to swoosh by. A chill swept over Arthur and Merlin and they stopped moving.

"What was that?" Merlin breathed out, muscles tight.

"It was my father," Arthur whispered. "I never thought the day would come when I would be hunting my own father. When I became King, more than anything, I wanted to make him proud. What is it?"

"You've always done what you believed to be right even if you knew your father would disapprove of it," Merlin told Arthur strongly, the chill passing. "Do you not see how different you are to him? Camelot is a better place since you became King."

Arthur took Merlin's words into consideration, but those same six words came out of his mouth. Those words that plagued his thoughts of what to do for his kingdom, that infected him when he was to make an important decision for Camelot.

"My father clearly doesn't think so," he said almost vulnerably.

"The people believe in you, Arthur," Merlin encouraged. "It counts for nothing if you don't believe in yourself."

Arthur pondered those words and hoped he didn't sound too weak. He had had deep discussions with Merlin that he'd never had with anyone, save Hermione, though he would never admit Merlin was like a brother to him. He flipped around as he heard glass smashing in one of the store rooms.

"Check the storeroom," he ordered Merlin quickly. The manservant obeyed and jogged off, whilst Arthur decided to enter the Throne Room.

* * *

Merlin searched the store-room warily, shivering occasionally and checking behind him every so often. Knowing Uther's spirit was around, and could do him great harm... well, he didn't exactly feel safe. Merlin heard shuffling behind a shelf. He sucked in a deep breath, coal-black pupils getting bigger. He took one careful step forward and then another, until he was around the shelf. He was ready to face Uther, but it was simply a frantic bird stumbling around. It had knocked the glass over in its clumsiness.

But if Merlin was only with a bird... Arthur.

Uther must have gotten him alone.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled anxiously.

* * *

Arthur's head moved as he heard Merlin's cry.

"Merlin?" he inquired bravely, hearing other sounds. "Merlin, is that you?"

Arthur gulped lightly, knowing exactly what - or who - he would see when he turned around. And as he swiveled, his prediction proved correct. Uther sat darkly upon his old throne, looking evil as ever.

"Father?" Arthur pushed out, mouth suddenly dry. Uther's head snapped up and he stared quietly at his son.

Arthur gave an involuntary shiver and opened his mouth to speak.


	9. Chapter 8

**UPDATE I LOVE THE WEEKENDS SO I CAN UPDATE. SO LAST NIGHT I SAW THE SEA OF MONSTER MOVIE AND THEY MESSED UP SO MUCH I WAS SO ANGRY ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY CALLED THALIA 'TALIA' LIKE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THE ONLY THREE GOOD THINGS WERE ANTHONY HEAD AS CHIRON (I squealed and grabbed my dad) CLARISSE AND LOGAN LERMAN (my friend is pretty much Annabeth and loves him, but I just like Logan a lot. I prefer Luke Castellan. :P)**

* * *

"I know it's you, Father. Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked angrily.

He stepped closer to the throne, heart aching at what his father had become.

"I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it," Uther spat back, lifting his head to look at Arthur with dead eyes.

"You tried to kill Hermione," Arthur accused, ignoring Uther's harsh words.

"For your own good," Uther replied coldly. "A sorceress does not derserve to be Queen!"

"Hermione is wise, and strong, and I trust her more than anyone," Arthur shot back proudly, clenching his jaw.

"And that is your weakness," Uther shook his head in disappointment. "You put too much trust in other people. You, and you alone must rule Camelot."

"I would rather not rule at all, than rule alone," Arthur stated in an icy voice.

"Your whole life, I tried to prepare you for the day you would become King," Uther said in disbelief, getting up from the throne. Arthur shifted slightly. "Did you learn nothing?"

"I watched you rule, and I learnt that if you trust no-one, you will always live in fear," Arthur said bitterly. "Your hatred came from fear, not strength."

"How dare you!" Uther roared in outrage, face contorting in anger.

"I loved, and respected you," Arthur said, feelings pouring into his words. "But I have to rule the Kingdom in my own way. I have to do what I believe to be right."

"I will not allow you destroy all that I built," Uther said in a quieter voice, eyes dark and wicked. Arthur bowed his head slightly, expecting no other response.

"Then you will have to kill me," Arthur answer. "I am not you, Father. I can't rule the way you did."

"Camelot must come before all else," Uther replied calmly, arm moving slightly, "Even you."

In a flash, the deceased ruler had raised his arm and prompted a shield to fly off the wall and smack Arthur in the head. He was out the second it made contact with his skull, and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. A satisfied look grew on Uther's aged face and he approached Arthur's body, going to do who knew what, when Merlin entered the room.

"Get away from him, Uther!" the manservant ordered angrily. "You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world."

"This is **_MY_** kingdom!" Uther responded harshly, deeply insulted by a servant giving him orders. "You think you can drive me from it? You are nothing but a serving boy!"

"I am much more than that," Merlin told Uther quietly, eyes smouldering in the dim room.

In his rage he commanded a wooden bench to be hurled at Merlin. The well-trained warlock stopped the bench with the flick of his hand and it reversed to smash into the stone wall. Even Uther could see the glow of Merlin's eyes in the dark.

"You have magic?" Uther questioned dumbly, stunned.

"I was born with it!" Merlin replied loudly, nostrils flaring and head held high.

"I made you Arthur's servant," Uther whispered in horror, "You are a sorcerer?"

"Even while you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot," Merlin retaliated almost smugly. Uther's initial shock faded and his insidious agenda returned.

"I will not allow you and your kind to poison my kingdom," he snarled.

"You're wrong," Merlin shook his head, "You're wrong. About so much. Arthur is a better, and more worthy King than you ever were."

Insane with rage, Uther went to attack Merlin, but again the sorcerer was too quick. With a quick, efficient spell Uther was thrown through the doors out of the chambers.

"NO!" Uther's scream faded as he disappeared.

Merlin waited for Uther to return but the spirit was gone. Curious, Merlin went to search the corridor, first creating light.

_"Bael onbryne!" _he recited, a flame springing up in the palm of his hand as he cautiously left to walk around and search. He found himself in the armoury once more, no sign of Uther anywhere. He wondered if the simple stunning spell had really gotten rid of Uther! But that made no sense, it couldn't be...

As Merlin was thinking about it, two spears came whizzing at him, pointy and long. Distracted, he wasn't fast enough to stop them and the sharp tips pinned him to the wall by his clothes. Merlin struggled to get out of their hold, but they were fast in the wall. His breathing became quick and ragged. Uther came round the corner into view, calm and cold, a sword in his hands.

"It will give me great pleasure killing you," Uther hissed inhumanly, getting closer and closer. Merlin had run out of ideas, and it seemed his last moments were near when-

"Father!"

Uther dropped the sword when he looked over and saw the Horn in Arthur's hand. Tears filled his son's eyes and he had drawn himself up to his full height.

"Arthur! No!" Uther begged. "Please. Whatever I have done, I have done for Camelot."

Arthur's expression flickered, and he swallowed hard. Merlin waited to see what Arthur would do, hoping he would make the right decision.

The Once and Future King took a deep breath and said, "You've had your turn. Now it's mine." He raised the Horn of Cathbhadh to his lips, and Uther blurted, "Merlin ha-"

But the Horn emitted it's deep, musical sound and Uther faded away, back to the Spirit World. Merlin slumped slightly, releasing a relieved breath. Arthur wiped a tear threatening to spill out of his eye and went to help Merlin.

* * *

Arthur stood and waited as Merlin grabbed some of his armour to put on him. Everything was calm and bright. Uther was gone, and Hermione was recovering well from the fire incident. Arthur suddenly looked at Merlin and spoke.

"I always looked up to my father. I admired and respected him more than anyone. I have to accept that I can't please him, and be true to myself."

"Uther did what he thought he had to do to protect the Kingdom," Merlin replied warily. "That doesn't mean he was right."

"I want to build a kingdom that is fair and just," Arthur said, suddenly inspired. "One where everyone is respected, regardless of rank."

"Does that include me?" Merlin questioned innocently.

"Of course," Arthur smiled.

"So, does that mean you're not going to hit me anymore?" Merlin shot back quickly. Arthur's good-nature disappeared and he went slightly shameful and amused.

"When do I ever hit you?" Arthur laughed, turning away.

"All the time!" Merlin said in loud impatience, eyebrows up in disbelief.

"That's not hitting, Merlin," Arthur denied, looking for the right words. "That's merely friendly slaps. It's horseplay."

"So, can I give you a friendly slap?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"You can certainly try," Arthur chuckled, looking down at his armour and adjusting it a little. Merlin turned away to pick up Arthur's gloves, shaking his head, when a lightbulb went off in his head. A wicked glint was in his eye as he whirled around and smacked the back of Arthur's blonde head with the gloves. As soon as he'd done it, Merlin knew he was in for huge trouble. He pressed his lips together to stop from smiling and held the gloves behind his back guiltily. Arthur's head rose slightly and he very slowly revolved. He was half angry, half stunned.

"What the _hell _was that?" he demanded.

"It was, um... horseplay," Merlin shrugged, cheeks red. Arthur relaxed, to Merlin's amazement, and took the gloves from his sweaty palms.

"No, Merlin, you're doing it all wrong," Arthur turned away slightly, pulling them on and clenching one fist tightly. The material of his glove made a squeaky sound when his fingers clenched and Merlin froze.

"Why don't I show you?" Arthur asked, still grinning.

* * *

"I'm glad you're doing better, My Queen," Gwen said cheerfully, plumping Hermione's pillows as the Queen wheezed and sat up.

"So am I," Hermione admitted, mind going back on her and Arthur conversation. He'd told her everything since he'd felt too guilty about not telling her from the beginning... Which, of course, only made Hermione feel like even more of a horrible wife for the secret she'd been keeping for so long... she had to tell him soon. It was decided.

"Here, you must take Gaius's prescription," Gwen told Hermione, handing her the vial. The witch made a face, but then a large cough erupted from her mouth and she went to gulp it all down. As she was bringing the vial to her lips she saw it again. A little grain like the one on her goblet those days ago.

"What's this?" she asked, a frown on her face and lips pursed.

"My Queen?" Gwen turned around from her work and looked. She caught sight of the grain and her face grew warm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me wipe it off.."

Hermione used her finger to get rid of it and then drank her medicine. "I saw the same little speck on my goblet a few days ago. It's almost like salt..."

"I'm sure that's all it is," Gwen assured Hermione calmly, panicking on the inside. She bowed once and hurriedly left the Royal Chambers, reaching into her pocket to examine the salt-like grains in the small glass bottle in her hand. There was only a few servings left.

_'You'll need to put two pinches in her drinks every day, every time she has something to drink,' Morgana instructed Gwen carefully. 'Any liquid she downs will work for these. I've enchanted them with the proper spell already. The grains will dissolve in her drink, leaving no trace, and when she consumes them..."_

_Morgana smiled and tilted her head at Gwen, who was attentive as ever._

_'Well, the magic will drain a little life from her every time the grains enter her body,' Morgana continued. 'It won't take long for the magic to successfully weaken her to a point where she's nearly on her deathbed. I've put just enough in the glass to do the trick. Once it's empty, she should be incredibly weak.'_

_'But what if someone tries to heal her?' Gwen asked quickly. 'You must know Arthur will do anything to save her life. He would go so far as to use magic to make her better.'_

_Morgana gave Gwen a slight glare, insulted that Gwen would think she would never think of a solution to that problem._

_'Of course I'm aware Arthur cares deeply for her, deeply enough to turn hypocrite like Uther,' she hissed. But then she calmed and her icy eyes brightened as she smiled smugly. 'And so, I went to great lengths to insure that he was unable to do so. I weaved a reversal spell in them, so if anyone attempts to use magic to cure her, the sickness will only get much, much worse. She will be certain to die within a day.'_

_Gwen nodded, grasping the plan completely, and stowed the vial in her pocket._

_'Do not fail me, Gwen,' Morgana warned as her henchwoman was about to walk out the door._

_'I shall not.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews! I noticed myself that it didn't seem to make much sense that Gwen only had one serving of the magic grains left, considering if there was only one serving left Hermione should be super weak and all. So I edited that to have a few more servings, so Hermione's still pretty weak, but not enough to be dying... yet. O.O I am not revealing the gender of the child until pretty much the end. Or how many there could be. :P Review and guess what gender you think the child is, or even how many there will be! In fact, I'll make a poll and you guys can vote and we'll see what everyone thinks, and who's right in the end! ;D**

* * *

"Arthur."

A smile broke out on Hermione's face as she sat up in their bed. The aforementioned king swept over to the bedside, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her lips and then sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I have good news," Arthur said warmly, and Hermione's eyes brightened. "I finished discussing your proposal with the Council..."

"And?" Hermione leaned closer, nearly shaking with excitement. Arthur loved to see her so happy and... alive. Especially after her incident with his father's spirit. He would never forgive himself for unleashing his father into this world to harm her, despite her pleading for him to let it go.

"And it seems apprentices to work in healing are being recruited as we speak," Arthur replied with a smile, eyes crinkling slightly. "With my persuasion, it was all passed."

Hermione threw her arms around her husband, wanting to scream in joy but her lungs were still healing, and it was not advisable to do so. Instead she kissed him all over his face and hugged him tight. Arthur's eyes had widened like saucers at her ecstasy.

"I should persuade the Council to pass all your proposals from now on," Arthur joked, tugging the ends of her curls teasingly.

"Very funny," Hermione pursed her lips at him, prompting Arthur to press his to hers. Hermione threw the covers off her legs and was about to hop off the bed when Arthur stopped her, frowning slightly. His eyes was smouldering with concern.

"Did Gaius say it's alright for you to do that?" he questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm much better now," Hermione rolled her eyes, coughing once, and slid off the bed, reaching for her goblet of water. She was swaying slightly on her feet and feeling a little light-headed due to her sudden movement. The queen brought the rim of her goblet to her lips, was about to take a sip, when it slipped out of her hands and she nearly collapsed.

Arthur was around the bed in a flash to grab her firmly and hoist her back onto the bed, where she rubbed her eyes in confusion and dizziness.

"Don't get up ever again," Arthur ordered her angrily, heart rate sky-high in his fright at her fall. He knew she shouldn't be walking yet.

"Arthur, it's been days, I can walk," Hermione protested, the woozy feeling overcoming her again. "I-"

Her face was growing paler and paler as she spoke and she grabbed at her stomach, holding it in pain. He glanced down and frowned slightly.

"What is it?" Arthur inquired hastily. "Tell me!"

"I don't... I don't know," Hermione's eyes were sort of glazed and she seemed distracted. "I don't feel so well."

Arthur grabbed the water bucket for dipping a rag in near their bed just in time. Hermione leaned into the bucket and it all came up. Arthur didn't wince, he didn't wrinkle his nose in disgust. He simply pressed his hand to her cheek. It was warm.

"I'm getting Gaius," he told her strongly, though he was shaking a bit. "Just... keep the bucket in front of you."

Hermione heaved again and Arthur dashed away, threw open the doors, and ran down the corridor. Merlin was calmly strolling to the royal chambers when Arthur's weight was thrown against him. He staggered back and Arthur bounced away, dazed.

"What's got you in a rush?" Merlin asked, slightly annoyed but mostly amused.

"I need Gaius," Arthur said seriously, making Merlin sober up at once. "It's Hermione. Go!"

Merlin whirled and ran, down flights of stairs and empty corridors until he reached the physician, wondering what had happened and how bad it was.

* * *

"I don't understand," Gaius shook his head, straightening up next to the bed from examining Hermione, who was no longer vomiting but was very sallow and feverish.

"What?" Arthur asked, averting his gaze from his wife for the first time in an hour and waiting for explanation.

"She was recovering so well," Gaius made a puzzled face, "and now it seems... well, she's getting _worse._"

"Worse?" Arthur and Merlin asked in unison.

"Yes, it seems that way," Gaius confirmed, knowing full well that sickness was a symptom of pregnancy, but also realizing it was somehow very different from that kind of sickness. Something was off about it all, which was what baffled him. She had been given immediate medical attention after Merlin saved her from the kitchens. She was taken to her own bed to rest, and she had been taken care of by Gaius and Merlin. No one else had been allowed to intrude. When she began to revive, however, she didn't need to be watched as strictly. And Merlin would be too busy helping Arthur to take care of her needs all the time.

Gwen had then been recruited after a bit of Gaius's healing to care of the queen in her weak state.

"What can we do?" Arthur asked desperately. He didn't understand what was going on. Recently Hermione had been so weak and prone to injury and illness. It seemed she needed more help at the moment then the people she'd wanted to get help for.

"Let her rest, and give it time," Gaius instructed professionally, setting a vial of a new potion on the bedside stand. "This should help. I'm sure she simply caught something. After all, she was quite susceptible to such minor bugs during her time of healing."

"You're sure she'll be alright, Gaius?" Arthur questioned sorrowfully, eyes cloudy as he shot a begging look at the court physician. "That's all? There's nothing else you can tell me, anything about her I didn't know about?"

Gaius and Merlin involuntarily exchanged looks.

"No, Sire, nothing," Gaius lied smoothly. Arthur nodded and gazed into space.

"Thank you," he said in a small voice. Gaius collected his things and left the chambers, leaving the original trio to themselves. Hermione had fallen asleep during the conversation.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, Arthur," Merlin said cheerfully, hoping to lift his spirits. But it didn't work.

"I don't understand it," Arthur said mostly to himself. "I just wish this wasn't happening. I wish we could go back. I'm worried about her."

"Aren't we always worried about her?" Merlin asked. "It's natural, Arthur, we care about her. So much that the tiniest of things set us on edge. I'm positive she'll be back to normal after more treatment. After all, this is common during-"

"During what?" Arthur interrupted. Merlin stiffened and changed course.

"During times of stress and such," Merlin offered, relieved when Arthur went back to being glum. "She's queen. There are responsibilities, and sometimes our destinies can weigh us down and make us sick. But she's strong, Arthur, she'll pull through."

"I hope you're right, Merlin," Arthur said quietly, his thumb softly caressing Hermione's hand in his. Merlin said nothing, bowed once, and left silently. But when he got to Gaius's chambers, his mouth opened and he spoke.

"Really, Gaius, what's going on?" he asked urgently.

"Something terrible," Gaius admitted. "I cannot diagnose her. She was recovering well. There is no explanation for her sudden fever and sickness."

"Any theories?" Merlin prodded.

"Well..."

"Well?" Merlin pushed further, wanting a clear answer.

"I fear that this is no random ailment," Gaius answered solemnly. "In fact, I'd go so far as to say that Uther was not the only one wishing to harm our Queen."

"You think someone else has somehow been making her weaker and weaker?" Merlin hadn't really considered the idea. "Who?"

Gaius gave Merlin a darkly humourous look. "Who do you think, Merlin?" Merlin's face went tense and he clenched his teeth.

"Morgana," he hissed.

"That is what I'm assuming," Gaius agreed.

"But how?" Merlin asked, taking into account everything that had happened and wondering how Morgana could have had moments to sneak into the castle and curse Hermione. "There's no way she could have gotten in, we were watching Hermione day and ni-"

He stopped.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asked curiously.

"She got help," Merlin breathed out in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" Gaius inquired further, not hearing Merlin.

"Someone, someone in the castle is on her side," Merlin whirled to face Gaius, eyes dark.

"We have a traitor in our midst," Gaius said, eyebrows rising.

"Yes, and they must be the one giving Morgana information and doing her dirty work," Merlin nodded fervently. "Morgana gave the traitor some sort of poison or magical curse to use on Hermione, and it's killing her. Gaius, could you find out what exactly is harming Hermione?"

Gaius pondered over it, then nodded hesitantly. "I can try my best, but if, and it seems that, it's Morgana, it will be very difficult to detect what is being used on Hermione. It could be a talisman, root, potion, spell... I will need time."

"The quicker we find out, the sooner I can heal her," Merlin brought his voice down. "After all, the only way to cure magic is magic, isn't that right?"

"It appears you are right," Gaius told Merlin, licking his lips. "But we must also worry about the traitor. I think it best if you do some investigating and try to find them. If we do that, we stop them from poisoning Hermione and Morgana has no one to do her work."

"I will."

It seemed a plan had been devised, and Merlin was prepared to find and stop Hermione's other enemy. But whoever could that be?

* * *

**Well, you guys know the answer, however, there is no way for you to warn Merlin. Darn. Here's a sneak peek of what you'll be seeing soon:**

"I know what you've been doing, Gwen. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, My Queen."

"Don't lie to me, Guinevere. I'm dying. And you're the one killing me."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry, my readers. Sigh. School is tough and my opportunities to write are very few nowadays. On the weekends I just can't stay up so late anymore. I'm always so tired, and so when I attempt to write I'm sleepy and just... anyway, I pushed myself to make this chapter because I feel bad for leaving you without anything for two weeks!**

* * *

Hermione oggled at her stomach as she lay propped up in the bed.

Was it bigger?

Or was that her imagination?

Was it also her imagination that something was slowly, very slowly, making her fade? How had she ended up this way? Surely not by chance. And Gaius had confirmed that she was disease-free. In Hermione's logical mind, there was only one explanation... magic.

Now, being bed-ridden gives the intelligent person time to analyze things and make conclusions. And Hermione's ultimate conclusion was that Morgana inevitably had a major role in it all. After all, she was the only person who had it out for Hermione. She wanted to kill _her_ more than anyone, except for Arthur or Merlin, maybe.

But there was one thing bothering Hermione. Why now?

For the longest time Morgana had seemingly disappeared from the world, leaving Arthur and Hermione alone, for the most part. Why now did she decide to strike?

Well, it was perfect timing, Hermione thought bitterly, considering her current situation. Get rid of the heir and the queen, and tear Arthur apart...

Wait.

Could Morgana possibly know that she was with child? And if so, how had she come to find out?

Certainly Gaius and Merlin had not told a soul! Who else could know? Hermione thought and thought, hoping to remember who seemed to be spending the most time around her, enough to learn her secret. And just then it dawned upon her.

* * *

Merlin strolled casually in the large wing in which the Royal Chambers were a part of, hoping to find someone suspicious around the area. But the corridors were empty. He sighed and ruffled his jet black hair in impatience. He didn't know how much time he had before Hermione began dying... Footsteps, soft and undeniably feminine, were approaching. Hide! But where? Merlin searched in a craze, spotting a long cloth on the wall. He sprinted to throw the tapestry in front of himself and stand as still as possible.

The footsteps neared until the woman was only a few feet away. The thuds halted and Merlin sucked in quietly, hoping they would pass on. He shut his eyes and then the footsteps continued to enter the Royal Chambers and shut the doors almost all the way.

Merlin sighed in relief and uncovered himself, tiptoeing to the door to peer through the crack, wondering who had entered. It couldn't be Arthur, he was talking to some of the knights. His pupils dilated when he spotted Guinevere nearing the sleeping Hermione. She reached into her pocket and was pulling out some sort of vial, Merlin assumed, but her back was to him and he couldn't see what else she was doing. Merlin waited impatiently for her to move.

* * *

Hermione took slow breaths and hoped her eyelids weren't twitching as she carefully opened them a teensy bit. Guinevere had taken a clear vial out of her dress pocket, gazing at Hermione's water goblet on the bedside table. Hermione frowned slightly as Gwen pinched some of the grains in her vial and put them in her water. Hermione's heart froze. So she had been loyal servant who seemed like she'd never hurt a fly was the one poisoning her. But why?

Hermione's eyes snapped shut as Gwen turned away to lean over the bed. Hermione stiffened under Gwen's long, suddenly claw-like wingers as she gently shook her awake.

"My Queen," Gwen said quietly, lips pursed, "wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes as if she'd been in a deep slumber and made an act of yawning into her hand. She winced as she sat up. Her stomach was in pain and it twisted in different directions.

"Here, I've poured you some more water," Gwen said kindly, attempting to give Hermione the goblet. Hermione felt as if Gwen's smile had a smug feel to it. The brunette queen smiled back fleetingly, shaking her head in refusal.

"No thank you, Gwen," Hermione replied sweetly, hoping her dark eyes weren't flashing as her anger rose under her facade. "I'm quite fine right now."

Gwen's smiled faded. "No, no, My Queen, you must hydrate yourself."

She was becoming insistent, and Hermione's suspicions grew.

"I'm fine, Guinevere, honestly," Hermione denied once more, turning her face away so she could contain her temper. It hadn't angered her so much until she realized that not only was Guinevere killing her, but she was also killing Hermione and Arthur's unborn child. That made her want to kill Gwen right there. But she was too weak to do much until she could tell Merlin or Arthur the truth.

"My Lady, I cannot allow you to let yourself get worse," Gwen continued, controlling her impatience well. Hermione's face snapped back to look at Gwen hard.

"I. Do. Not. Want. It."

Gwen's whiskey eyes widened at the Queen's defiance, and she bowed her head once obediently.

"Of course, My Queen, if that is what you wish," Guinevere agreed pleasantly, turning away to straighten up some objects carelessly.

Hermione watched Gwen like a hawk, confused. What was she going to do next?

"I only thought you might want to heal," Gwen shrugged. "I thought you might care to help the child in your womb."

Hermione's hair seemed to crackle in her rage as she clenched the bedsheets in her hands in tight fists.

"How dare you?" Hermione spat.

"Dare I what?" Gwen revolved to face the Queen again, head tilted and eyes cruel. "Know you're with child when the King himself doesn't? What a strong relationship you two must have, keeping secrets from each other..."

* * *

Merlin clenched his jaw. He didn't like the way Guinevere was acting. She'd gone so... harsh. Sarcastic. Like Morgana. Could it be?... He suddenly jumped as he heard noises, as if someone was approaching. He couldn't be caught eavesdropping, or even just looking into the chambers while Hermione was alone with Gwen. It wouldn't look good to anyone, except maybe Arthur. Who would probably still give him a weird look and maybe hit him.

So Merlin scattered, heading in the opposite direction of the person nearing. He had to tell Gaius.

* * *

"I know what you've been doing, Gwen," Hermione suddenly told her, curious and disgusted. "Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, My Queen," Gwen's expression hardened, and Hermione caught the discomfort she was obviously feeling underneath this evil exterior.

"Don't lie to me, Guinevere," Hermione laughed coldly. "I'm dying. And you're the one killing me."

Guinevere looked nervous for a minute, and Hermione knew she'd won. But then the maidservant stalked over to the bedside and in a flash had the vial out of her pocket. Hermione scrutinized her as she popped the cork off and poured all the grains into the water.

"What _are _you doing?" Hermione sneered. "I'm not going to drink it, and you can't force me."

"Who's to say I can't?" Gwen snarled, reaching into her pocket to pull out something else. A dagger. Hermione's strength seemed to fade. No. Gwen would never.. she was too nice! She wouldn't dare! Hermione scooted away from Gwen inch by inch, but her legs were useless. She couldn't get away or fight back. Tears of frustration sprouted in her eyes.

"Now, you'll just have to take all the rest of it now since I can't slip it into your drinks every day anymore," Guinevere hissed, handing the goblet to Hermione.

"I won't drink it!" Hermione choked out, tears dripping down her face.

"Then your baby will die," Gwen replied angrily, bringing the dagger close to Hermione's stomach. The Queen cried but knew she had no choice. If she refused, her child would be killed. It didn't make sense! Gwen hated fighting, and was the last person in the world Hermione would think would threaten the life of a baby. But, alas, heartbreak and life can make the nicest person do the most horrible things. Unfortunately, for the queen, Gwen had had enough of losing everything she'd once held dear.

And so, with a heavy heart, Hermione brought the rim to her dry lips and drank.

* * *

Guinevere threw open the doors just as Arthur approached, cheeks wet with fresh tears.

"I don't know what happened!" Gwen cried, shaking. Arthur's eyes widened in alarm at her outburst.

"What happened?" he asked loudly, moving past her to enter the chambers and glance at Hermione. She seemed to be sleeping. Gwen trailed after him, and he turned to face her.

"She's dying," Gwen sobbed. "The Queen. She's dying!"


End file.
